Don't You Want Me Baby Chapter 4
by VioletCriss
Summary: The Paris trip is growing ever closer, and with Rachel not even looking at Blaine, Kurt could have more of even more chance of getting closer to Blaine. Will Kurt even be able to tell Blaine how he feels, or will he have doubts about his whole plan?


**Hello everybody! Sorry for the awkward delay but I'm a bit busy in these couple of weeks, a lot of changes ahead. Quite a short chapter, not that they're ever very long, but this is rather short. I've got a basic sypnopsis of what's coming up (sort of) So maybe I'll update quicker, I probably won't, but hey! But thankyou for all the follows- I love the support. Any ideas or queries, hit me up!:)**

Kurt absent mindedly twisted pasta around his fork, glancing up at the scrape of a chair along the floor.

"Oh, Hey Blaine."  
Blaine sighed and slumped down onto the seat, his tray lashed onto the table.

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt put down his fork and rested his chin on his hands.

"How's Rachel?"

"Still not talking to me.", Blaine rolled his eyes, poking his chicken childishly with his fork, "I didn't...I...I don't know. I just really don't want to lose what we've built up between us."

Kurt looked at Blaine. He really was upset over Rachel. She wasn't escpecially talking to him since he told her about how he was going to Paris with her fellow glee club member and not her for their first valentines day next week.

"What am I going to do Kurt? I really don't want to lose what we had. How do I get her around?"

Kurt sighed and shrugged.

"No, Kurt, don't. Kurt... How do you get someone to realise that they, well... love you."

Kurt pushed his pasta aside and pulled in his chair.

"Get her a gift. Something really special... meaningful."

He didn't really know why he was giving Blaine actual,_good,_relationship advice when he wanted to break the couple up anyway.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, frowning.

"Like what?"

"That girl's focused on dreams, Blaine. She won't stop till she gets what she wants. I'm pretty sure she'd kill someone if it meant she could get on Broadway. So get her something that represents that. Her. Her dreams. Her life. Her damn ambition. You know, not just some crappy Eiffel Tower model. Anyway, I'll be in Paris with you, for any gift shopping,so I wouldn't worry too much."

Blaine smiled weakly and finally started to eat properly.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"Any time."

The bell rang for glee and the club piled into the room, pulling aside red plastic chairs. Kurt sat, making swiping movements across the touch screen of his phone as Blaine somewhat crept into the room, bag slung across hunched shoulders.

"So, is Rachel here yet?"

Kurt smiled to himself and put his phone into his pocket.

"No, not yet. Gees Blaine, she's not a lion waiting to attack."

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Um, Have you ever _met_ Rachel?"

Both of them sat laughing in a corner of the choir room, before they heard the recognisable slap of ballet pumps across the floor. Blaine looked up to see Rachel glaring at the pair of them through her bangs, scraping out a seat to herself in the centre of the room. She threw one last glaring look over her shoulder, crossed her legs and sat back, arms folded tightly.

Kurt and Blaine looked at eachother, raised their eyebrows, and got ready for what would be a long glee session.

"Gees Kurt, how long are we going to Paris for, a month? More?"

Kurt laughed, walking into his bedroom with the same pair of riding pants in 5 different colours drapped over his arms. He lay them on top of yet another case out of his Louis Vuitton travel set and walked to his wardrobe to see if there was anything else he needed.

"Paris, Blaine Anderson, is one of the most beautiful cities in the world. That means I, moi, I should say, needs to look beautiful too. There's never an exscuse to look messy, escpecially not with a wardrobe like mine. That damn travel set cost me about three years allowance plus giving away my prescious Betsey Johnson boots- It's not going to waste."

Blaine just laughed and threw yet another pair of shoes onto Kurt's bed.

"So, looking forward to Paris I see?"

"Blaine, I can't thankyou enough. Words just can't-"

"Kurt, don't. I've heard it before. You're welcome 1000 times over. Anyway, Paris is, like, the ideal city for you. The city of classy food, fashion week, amazing architecure-"

_Love,_Kurt thought.

"-Love."

Kurt turned around quickly like Blaine had just read his mind.

"What?", Blaine asked burrowing his eyebrows, "What's with the reaction?"

Kurt stammered, taking a step back trying to compose himself.

"Oh, I, I don't, I-I um-"

"You don't think you'll find someone?" Blaine asked, crossing his legs.

_Oh God, is this really happening?_

"No, I um... I don't know."

"Kurt, you'll find somebody. I mean,well I suppose look at me and Rachel. I never thought that, I'd, um, well..."

"Go straight?"

Blaine looked slightly startled by Kurt's sudden reply but soon regained his train of thought.

"Well, um, yes. But now, you know, we're... together."

Kurt nodded and slowly closed his wardrobe doors.

Blaine looked at his watch and got up, pulling on his jacket.

"I've got to get back. Thanks for letting me come round Kurt."

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And, you know. You'll find someone. Honestly. There's somebody out there who's absoloutely perfect."

_Yeah, _Kurt thought as Blaine walked out of the door with a shy smile etched across his adorabled face, _It's you._

It was the day before the trip to Paris, and also the last day before break. Kurt was so excited to get out of Ohio, he was almost shaking. As he threw down lunch onto the table, he realised he was another hour closer to that morning flight.

"Hey Blaine!"

Blaine looked up, a grin spread across his face and eyes sparkling, hair slightly looser with more curls escaping than usual.

"Hey Kurt! It's tomorrow, can you believe that?"

Kurt let out a shaky breath, laughing and leaning back into his chair

"God, no. I just can't wait to get on that plane and fly away to Les Paris!"

Blaine laughed, nodding, flicking through his book on the table, cheek resting on his palm.

"So, has Rachel talked to you yet?"

Blaine stayed looking at his book, seemingly infatuated.

"Blaine?!"

"W-what? Rachel? Wha-?Oh! Oh, no. She hasn't even texted me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and picked out a french dictionary and phrase book from his own bag.

"Paris va être incroyable!"

Blaine put his book away and laughed.

"Oui, Kurt Hummel, il sera!"

Kurt mimed shock amazment "You spoke french! Blaine Anderson spoke french!"

Blaine laughed, shoving Kurt across the table.

"Hey, I can speak french if I want!"

"Sure, that's why you practically had to bribe to stay in higher class last year."

"What?! People from Dalton are _all _experienced linguists ,don't you know!"

"Oh really, Blaine? Speak french again. Right now."

"You mean, tout de suite?"

Kurt shook his head. He had genuinely missed the banter between the two. He'd forgotten how much they'd made eachother laugh.

And tomorrow, they'd be alone. Just laughing all the way to Paris. Together.

And that excited Kurt. It really did. He couldn't even convince himself otherwise, or try to forget how he felt, because everytime he even caught sight of Blaine his heart felt like it did a back handspring and sugar was rushing in and out of his veins.

Like Blaine had said, Paris _was _the city of love.

But then, as Rachel Berry stormed through the lunch room doors, tapped Blaine on his shoulder and wrapped her mouth around his perfect pink lips without even saying a word, he wondered if Blaine was even for him. As he looked at Rachel's long brunette hair drapped across his face as the couple, _couple_ , kissed, he wondered if by trying to show somebody that he loved them, he was just doing damage for his own selfish good.

But the way his heart felt like it had been overtaken by a swarmp of wasps continually stinging it, like a painful, cruel reminder that the person he loved was right there being kissed by somebody else also made him wonder- what would happen if Blaine even realised... realised...

That he loved Kurt back?

A week in Paris was enough to find out.


End file.
